The Lost Souls
by UchihaElle99
Summary: Sakura discovers that she is half Demon, half Angle. She has to cope with this hard life style, of running and secretly meeting her parents that are forbbiden to have contact with her. While visiting her Mother in Hell she meets a Dead Sasuke, how far will she go to bring him back. Sakura has to Escape the Akatsuki and many enemies that are after her unknown powers. SasuSaku Team 7
1. Chapter 2 Hell, literally

_ Remake of Fallen together_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**__: First of all I'm sorry I know these are ANNOYING. I would like to inform you that __**I do not own**__ NARUTO, the references I use, from other books, quotes, lyrics, characters! Etc. Thank you for being Patient with me.__** IF YOU'VE READ THE FIRST MAKE OF THIS BOOK, YOU WILL HAVE TO REREAD THE STORY, I'VE MADE CHANGES THAT'S ARE VERY IMPORTANT! **_

* * *

**Lost Souls Chapter One.**

**"Heaven's full and Hell wont have me." **

* * *

Prologue.

Millions of years ago; when the Earth was being formed, Angels Roamed the new planet, along with Death Demons. Death demons were once powerful demons that had the body of a human but the power of a Demon. Other Demons stalked the Earth as well, these Demons were summoned by the Devil or his Death Demons, made to reck havoc and cause Chaos.

Ravenous Demons, had the body and flexibility of a snake, they had no eyes, but large mouths that had seven rows of Sharp white knives or teeth as Mudane call them. Greater Demons are more powerful and older demons, they have to be killed in both physical and Ethereal forms to die, when they die they return to whatever dimension they came from like all demons.

Then there are lesser demons smaller and not as clever, easier to kill and trick. There were also the unknown demons the rare one timers, sometimes they could be harder to kill than Greater demon, most times that's not the case, but that's why they were unknown, because you didn't know what you would be getting.

Those were just the categories of demons, there are hundreds maybe even millions different types of demons, well I think you get the point. After us Angels killed most of the demons and sent them back to Hell or whatever dimension they came from, our God started Humanity.

After Humanity started there was no need for Angels to roam the earth, few stayed as Guardians for the Mudanes incase of a Demon Attack. After Centuries of Guarding and civilization taking off the Angels returned to Heaven, they closed and locked most of there portals to Earth.

The Devil and his demons signed a peace Accord, keeping them off of Earth. Satan found a small loop hole in the Accord and sent 9 Demons on earth, scaring the humans and even the Angels. Angels dispatched from Heaven and battled the nine Demons. After few Angel deaths, many Mudane deaths, many injuries and whole towns wiped out, the Angles sealed the Demons in nine people.

As Generations passed the demons down to children and young adults the Demonic activities stopped and the Angels returned again. New Accords were made, destroying many of the Devils portals to Earth. One Angel was banished from heaven, he was known as The Fallen.

He lived a Mudane life, but being eternal and hurt in a life where people around him lived, grew, and died. He had made love to many beautiful women while he was on Earth, they would have awful pregnancies but after the baby was born they would raise the child, unknowing they were half Angel, half Mudane.

A court was called on this man, and his creations he was making. Hell argued for the same rights to create more of their kind, Heaven dismissed these ideas and started small institutes where these children would go, and be raised at the appropriate age, few institutes were made as only a few angles flew down to raise them. The children were taught to be Guardians and kill Demons.

After silent centuries, the Devil sent one of his Death Demons to impregnate a mortal, as the child grew, the woman became sickly, she barley survived the Pregnacy but when the baby was born, it was dead, his eyes all black, small talons for fingers and scales were on their skin in certain areas.

The major rule that no Angel had broken or Demon was to fall Inlove. Not with a Mudane or mortal with another supernatural. This rule didn't seem like a problem no demon got along with an Angle, no Death demon anyways. That was up until Mebuki a fiery Red headed Death Demon Convinced a fallen Angel to give it a try.

She was a very compelling woman, not just her looks, and curvy body, no but her words, and personality. She and Kizashi a fallen Angel Spent one night together, not love but enough to impregnate Mebuki, she didn't know until a month after, when she was getting morning sickness.

After secret meetings between Mebuki and Kizashi about the Pregnacy, they decided to keep the child a secret as long as possible; for they broke the only real rule they had. It wasn't so much of Mebuki getting in trouble no it was almost good if she wouldn't have cared for the Angel and the child she was carrying.

A few short months later they couldn't hide the child any more, the Angels were asking questions that couldn't be answered and the Demons were prying into their small meetings, and following Mebuki around. Kizashi told the Angels there predicament asking for help and protection over the unborn child even though he broke the rule.

After months of Arguing over the unborn child they made a decision and a new peace accord. The Child would be born, she would not be put in Heaven or Hell, she would be put on Earth with the Mudanes. She would have no contact with the parents or this life.

She was a threat to Heaven and Hell, the Angels and the Demons, to the life these supernatural creatures had created for the last million years, it was priority that she never find out who she was, and what she could be.

A month later the little girl was born, Mebuki held her child once and saw her large dark jade eyes, and mix between pale and hot pink hair, her fair skin and she quickly traced a small mark on her, on her right shoulder blade, she used her Stele or blessed knife to draw the rune on her child, a tracking rune. She knew she wasn't suppose to mark the child especially with an Angels rune... When she was a demon.

She pressed the rune and held a book in her left hand, the book Disapeared, and the mark glowed a small gold before fading as if it were never there. Someone came in and took her child, the Angel let the demons and other Angels witness what it was doing to the child as a peace offering and trusting idea, they put blocks in the child's mind, if she came close to discovering something or experienced something Supernatural.

She was placed in the Leaf Villages Hospital baby holding area, nurses found her unidentified in the crib. After small investigations for the mystery Child, the Hokage made false documents for her with her two adoptive parents names. The Fifth wrote about the strange child and kept the small notes in the confidential files room.

As the Child grew the adoptive parents noticed how strange things would happen around the child, when she cried it rained like heaven was weeping for the child. When she was angry or impatiently waiting to be fed the temperature seemed to drop ten degrees or rapid changes of weather took place with her moods.

When she was a toddler and beginning to talk, she would mumble and talk to something that was never really there, occasionally she would reach out or point to it, her parents were freaked out with these strange occurrences; they never told anyone about it until she set the curtains on fire without touching them.

Doctors and Medical Ninja's looked at the Child but never found anything wrong with her mentality or physical appearance. After a few more years, and learning to cope with their abnormal daughter; she was reaching the age to enter the Ninja academy basics.

Her parents entered her just so she had something to focus on and do, also in hopes of her seeing how other children played and maybe she would adapt to them. When she entered she had broken her arm after clumsily falling off a railing, a few days after it being put in the cast she was completely healed. She never got along with the children or brought friends home, Ino was her only real consistent friend, she Was so different from them.

As she grew and graduated the Academy to join a Ninja team; that her crush and one of her Admirers was on, she became more graceful, and swift she moved inhuman like sometimes. Her parents kept a journal over their strange daughter. Sometimes when the little girl got in a fight with one of her parents her eyes would briefly switch to black and then Return, after the small switch she would complain about a headache.

Whenever she was incredibly happy her eyes would shine a brighter green, her pupils would dilate and her beautiful jade orbs looks almost cat like, but there was an inhuman and non-animalness to them, a power hidden behind the human shell, deep within the Small girl.

When she was thirteen she started to have dreams, sometimes they were Heavenly and would swoon her, make her feel better about herself and help others, encourage people, they would be blurry but they would give her messages and whisper things about the unknowing child, her destiny, how a girl had been asleep but she needed to be awoken, power, and Angels.

Other times she would have nightmares and would wake up covered in sweat and screaming, she would dream of Demons killing her and her loved ones, Her teammates deaths, her teacher being beaten and murdered, but the worst thing about the nightmares was she was the one doing it.

Her life went on with nightmares and dreams, missions and practice, love and being rejected. Soon Sasuke, Naruto and herself entered the Chūnin exams, Sasuke was bitten by Oruchimaru or cursed. The exams were interrupted when Oruchimaru attacked the Village after Vengeance and Sasuke. A few months later her first love left, she attempted to stop him but failed because she was to weak.

After months of crying over his lose the girl decided to get stronger and try to save him. She promised her other team mate; Naruto that they would find him and Save him. Two years passed, Naruto had left to train with Jiraiya, Sakura had stayed in the village, for the first year she learned medical jutsu and healing from Tsunade; by the end of the year she had surpassed Tsunade and was the top Medic Ninja in all the villages.

The second year she was taught Combat, at The end of her training she had mastered Tsunade's famous monsterous Strength and Slug summoning. Tsunade announced that Sakura had Surpassed her both in Medical Jutsu and Ninjutsu.

Sakura had not taken the Jonin exam, she waited for Naruto and possibly Sasuke. The time was ticking away, they had a year to find and Save the young Uchiha, and if they didn't... Oruchimaru would take his body assuming he hadn't already.

* * *

**Lost Souls. Chapter one.**

* * *

Seven months later.

He ate his food silently, it had been delivered like usual, rice and sushi. He had improved greatly, traveling base to base wasn't his favorite but nothing was here. It didn't matter all that mattered was he found and killed Itachi. He ground his teeth at the name.

He took a small swig of water and swallowed. He found himself with a severe headache, he growled and took two pills, he started to lay down in his dark colored bed sheet, the underground bases were coldest and darkest, he started to sleep when a knock of the door sounded.

He tried to get up but found his body immobile. He fell to the ground, a short gray haired man came in with a small smirk. "Sasuke-kun are you alright you look a little drousey." He coned, sasuke raised his hand to swat him off but couldn't access his body.

"What..s... Happening,.. My body..." He growled as Kabuto pulled him up.

"Oh Sasuke we forgot to tell you, we've been lacing drugs in your food for the last week, tonight we layered thickly, so you couldn't fight back." Kabuto said, He growled and tried to push him away, he found himself being lifted by Kabuto and carried down the hall, he thought of ways to get out of this, but with his body immobile and Team Hebi gone he didn't have any options.

He was brought to a room, seals marked the floor, he was placed stomach down in the middle or a large circle. He growled curses, Kabuto started drawing on his back, marking him here and there.

Oruchimaru came in. "Oh Good we can begin!" He purred.

"Asss you might see SSSSassuke we have time, but I'm aging and tiring, I'd prefer a new body, and before you can trick usss we decided to trick you. Your body is mine!" Oruchimaru said happily and walked in the circle opposite of Sasuke's, Kabuto set to work on him.

After they were both marked, they started chanting, Sasuke slowly lost Conciousness, he'd cursed and tried Releases but nothing seemed to work, he was truly stuck. As his eyes shut he wondered for the first time in a few months about Team Seven, Kakashi how disappointed he would be, and how Sakura would cry over his death, how Naruto would be sad he didn't get to kick his ass or try to one last time. A small smirk remained on his face as he fell into a dark abyss.

A few moments later he was looking down at himself or his body anyways. He Saw himself motionless he saw Oruchimaru's body fall, and then his rose, it seem'd odd to be looking at himself, but then again it wasn't him it was Oruchimaru, the Snake Sanin had done it, had taken his body.

He found himself floating, no being pulled like a vacuum in another dimension, he was dropped in front of a small concil, he heard them argue but could not speak, he doubted he would if he could. They said things in different languages and it made it hard to listen.

Adventually he was sucked in the vacuum again and then slammed down in this golden field, he hit the ground hard, like he had a body just he didn't, he found himself walking through the field and sitting under a tree. He didn't know where he was, but he knew he was dead.

It gave him time to think. Like a toddler in timeout. His mind joked and he inwardly growled, he thought about Team Seven, where he was, what had just happened, where he was going, Itachi... Naruto... Team Hebi... Oruchimaru, Kabuto, everything from five years ago to the last few hours.

He was brought out of his thoughts, when a small familiar voice softly spoke his name from beside him, he turned his head and opened his eyes to see who it was when a face and name and voice didn't add up. His eyes widened and his mouth gapped before he quickly shut it and stared.

* * *

The green eye'd beauty flounced down the street, she turned heads as she went. She was impatiently tapping her foot as she waited for pedestrians to cross the busy road. She was turning eighteen in 3 months, and two months after that her once team mate and love would be sacrificing his body to a eternal snake. Literally.

She didn't have time to spare, as she was about to walk through the everyday goers, she felt someone tug on her arm. She impatiently turned around, her long bubblegum locks whipped around her body almost hovered around her to show her annoyance. Her eyebrows were raised in anticipation, her body held with confidence.

The man ogled her curves, and her long luxurious legs, she wore short black jean shorts that we're frayed on the ends, and a red long sleeved V-neck, her Hitia-ate hung loosely from her abdomen. She tapped her foot loudly and cleared her throat, he stopped staring at her medium plump breasts and met her angry and impatient jade orbs.

"UM S-Sorry... Just wanted to know if you... Umm... You know... Wanted to maybe... Sometime if your free... Go.. Somewhere... Together... Like a... Umm... Like a...date? If your busy ...that's fine..." She leaned in with a confused and frustrated look on her face as she tried to understand what he was mumbling about.

"I didn't understand half you said, but maybe sometime!" She said with a fake smile and towed off down the street. After a long day she was ready to be home and sleep, boys wolf whistled as she swayed by. She looks so delicate but underneath she was like a stubborn rock.

Her long pink hair went a little above her knees, if she wore high heels. If she didn't it went past her knee cap. She normally wore high heels, typically her black lace up ones or her Red sparkly ones that complemented her hair. She went home and unlocked her door.

She lived with her parents, she greeted her mom when she walked in. "Hey Mom!" she hollered.

"Hi honey!" Her mother greeted as she came out of the Kitchen, her mother always looked happy, with large smiles on her face and motherly clothes on. Her mother had pale gold hair, and bright gray eyes.

"I think I'm going to take a nap before dinner, long day!" Sakura explained to her mother and trudged up the stairs. She opened her bedroom door and sighed a long sigh of relief, she hadn't lied today had been a long day, a lot of people had had injuries after another search team failed.

She laid down on her green queen sized bed, stream eagle style. Her pink rug had a few cloth balls wadded up and thrown on it, while her pink and green zebra curtains hung letting some sun streak her room in golden waves of heat. Her bathroom had been painted by herself, purple swirls on hot pink on one wall while the shower was on the other, a mirror took up almost another wall, The entry was a bright Orange. That was Naruto's fault.

Her closet was a light blue, all of her friends and people that had come to her house had signed their name or left their mark in there. She also had rows of clothes. She didn't really listen to the whole Ninja should only have few clothing sets, she had a lot for all occasions.

She had a picture of team seven placed by her bed, with the picture of the Original Twelve including Sasuke, and then another one without him after they all passed Chūnin. She smiled sadly as sleep overtook her.

She found herself falling, she was silent as she fell, her mind freaked out screaming to do something that she was plummeting while her body casually fell, expecting something. She felt a strange tug and appeared in a hot field, there were barbwire fences that kept people in the golden field, few trees kept shade while others were dead.

She saw Seven lines that had Italian written on the signs, she read it like it was her own language. Wrath. Greed. Sloth. Pride. Lust. Envy. Gluttony. She couldn't help but to wonder which category Sasuke would be in if he were dead.

Inner: Wrath... His temper is unbearable! Greed for power!... Pride... Is ego one? Haha maybe a little Envy... I'd said Greed for sure the others follow!" Her inner said in disgust, but she felt the sadness as well.

"Yeah... He'd be in for it." She whispered to herself, her eyes shinning with determination. As her mind sung that it was more reason to save him.

She scanned the field and saw a firmilar spiky haired head laying down by a tree that offered some shade from the four times bigger sun. She carefully almost dreamily walked over. This couldn't be real... Sasuke couldn't be sitting here...

"Where am I?" She asked herself, no one answered. She carefully walked over and sat beside him.

"Sasuke." She said her face blank, besides her eyes showing her frustration and confusion.

He cracked his eyes open. He sat up and looked at her, he didn't say anything but he looked surprised to see her. Or as Surprised as the Uchiha could get.

"Sakura..." He said after a few moments of silence, the sun seemed to make the golden field of long wheat move in its heat, few peices caught on fire. But all glowed in the suns heat.

She stared as he stared back, she nodded when he said her name. She turned and looked out at the field and the Chaos. "Glad you remember me." She said with a bitter smirk.

"Hn... Hard to forget when you were constantly following me..." He drew out, her jaw tightened but her body posture stayed the same, her eyes narrowed tearing through the grass.

"We wouldn't have to follow you if you wouldn't have left." She said, her voice was the most emotionless he'd ever heard from her, she had no waver... No indication that the subject bothered her so he continued, generally amused.

"Maybe If the village would have been strong-"

"Maybe if you would have given it a shot?" She countered with a sly smile, she felt anger rise in her but was satisfied for the time being when he growled at her.

"What are you here for? How'd you get beaten? In battle or from self-loathing?" He growled with slight anger.

"I don't know where here is... I haven't gotten beaten in battle or anything... I'm not Self-loathing! What the Hell *BOOOOMM* are you talking about!?" She asked as she pulled all of her hair out of the grass, she plucked little leafs out and untangled her long hair.

"Hn.." He said glancing as she worked in her hair, he glared briefly. How could she not know where she was... How she died... And when?

"This is boring!" She declared and stood up, and stretched. When she pulled her arms up her shirt raised and showed her flat stomach. She started to walk down the golden hill, he watched as she went, after a minute he closed his eyes. Fifteen minutes passed and he opened his eyes and looked around for his ex-team mate.

He saw her sitting alone on the far hill, watching a hellhound jump around. He stood up and leaned against the tree, she had changed... How's Naruto? Looks like there's only one of us left... He thought bitterly.

He saw her walking back, he closed his eyes and leaned against the tree. She walked past him and sat down in the shade. She yawned and inclined back.

"Do you ever regret...leaving?!" She asked, her eyes clashed with his for the first time, onyx met darker Jade, her eyes were slowly turning black the longer she stayed.

He didn't answer for a long while, she felt the pull of gravity, and started to feel weightless. She heard a small answer before she vanished all together. She opened her eyes and was greeted with her father hovering over her.

"Dinner time Hun!" He said and walked out of her room.

She stretched and walked out of her room, she frowned at her very realistic dream his words haunted and sang to her as She followed her father to the dinner table.

"I.. Do... Now." What changed? Why now? He never regretted? Many unanswered questions added to the pile. She sighed and discarded the dream, again it can't mean anything. She told herself this over and over but she was starting to wonder if the words were warring off or she was losing hope, either way she need answers... And research.

* * *

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2 Knowledge THE LOST SOULS

_**The Lost Souls**_

* * *

_Chapter Two Knowledge_.

* * *

She rolled in her sleep, twisting and turning. Muttering incoherent things. Images flashed before her eyes, a brown leather book. Her family Library, herself walking slowly through the house and into the Library and to a dusty book shelf. She woke up gagging as her hair was caught in her mouth.

She sat up and held her head, trying to ward off the pounding Oncoming Headache. She got up and walked to the bathroom, the light hurt her eyes as she switched on the small pale switch. She groaned and shut off the lights. She stomped through the room and pulled on her pink tank top, she slipped on a pair of short underwear like athletic shorts and walked down the hall.

Her feet seemed to guide her while her mind was still sleeping, she silently told herself to go to the kitchen, but found her body walking into the library, she passed through the door, she walked on the cold hard wood floor, and stopped in front of a dusty shelf full of books.

She closed her eyes and traced her hand over all of the books. She felt a spark as she passed over a smaller book, she went back and opened her eyes. There half pulled out was the brown book she had seen in her dream. The dream vaguely came back to her, she picked the book off the shelf and cracked it open, she sat on the leather Chair and crossed her legs.

_Owner of this book: Mebuki Haruno About: Sakura._ She curiously opened the first page and read.

_Today a small pink haired girl was placed in the nursery, no one knew where she came from. A few days later my husband and I adopted her, they did a few blood tests but her parents were not found, or any evidence of her having parents or family._

_June 7th- When she crys the sky rains, it's strange these little things happen. I see shadows around the house, they seem to follow her. _

_June 12th- today she pointed to the corner and mumbled small words, like someone was there. No one was there, not even a shadow. Something is different about this child._

She dropped the book in surprise, she... She was adopted. She looked around the room, tears stinged her eyes but she fought the salty pools that threatened to spill. She gulped and looked around the room, nothing seemed familiar any longer. She stood up and grabbed the book, she ran to her room and lightly closed the door, she gasped in breath and laid on her bed.

She curled up in a ball, praying this was a nightmare, she couldn't be adopted... _Who were her parents?_ She would ask her par- adoptive parents? Tomorrow. She decided and fell asleep with a few tears escaping and falling down her face.

* * *

She found herself beside a familiar raven haired teenager, he sat in the same spot. She didn't say anything, she only stared forward, after a few moments he looked at her. Her body was slumped, her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms tightly wrapped around herself. A small brown book crushed in between, her hair hung around her face. Her skin was a few shades lighter and paler, her normally jade eyes looked distant and lost.

"Where'd you go?... Did they summon you?" He asked, still staring at her lost and small form.

She shook her head no, and didn't look at him. "W-Who's they?" She asked quietly, half being herself by countering his questions with one of her own, but she wasn't completly there.

"What's that?" He half asked half demanded as he took the book from her, she followed his hand and the book, she lashed out and grabbed it from him, he pulled it from her grip.

"Give it back. Now!" She demanded and climbed on him trying to grab it, he pulled it out of her grip.

"Your going to rip it if you don't stop." he said and pulled it down, to show he wasn't going to tear it up, she made a grab for it but he pushed her hands down.

"Relax..." He flipped the first page open and read, she sighed and leaned against the tree trunk, she heard the pages flip and remained looking out at the high sun that never set.

"Okay enough!" she said angrily and snatched it back, he let her take it, he'd only read up until she was five, her briefly thought about her parents journal, he found it hard to believe she was adopted.

He saw the sorrow and disbelief in her own eyes, she continued to cradle herself, he sighed and decided to figure out where she went.

"Where'd you go?" He asked for the second time, this time more demanding.

"Why do you care so damn much?!" She snapped at him, she turned and glared at him.

"People don't just leave _Hell_, and return." He stated and she looked at him quizzically, confusion etched in her pale face. When he said Hell the sky cracked with thunder.

"Where in Hell?" She asked confused and disbelievingly. The sky boomed again.

"No way! I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming!" She said as she pinched her arms and closed her eyes tight.

She opened her eyes and saw Sasuke staring at her with a small smirk on his chiseled face. She scowled and shot him a icy glare.

"Well... That's impossible because I haven't died!" She said and stuck her tongue out at him, in a kidish manner.

"Do that again and I'll cut your tongue off." He said his face going blank, yet the amusement didn't stay out of his eyes, he saw her mimicking him, and moving her mouth in large forms of the words he said.

"If what your saying is true and this isn't a... Dream... Then that means your dead. How?" She asked in a passive voice, as she leaned against the tree.

He opened his eyes and stared at her, she was staring ahead looking at the people standing in the lines.

"Oruchimaru drugged me... Then took my soul. Five months earlier than planned." He said, she heard the anger in his voice, the frustration and maybe even a Little regret.

"Ha Ha! That's how I know this is another dream! Sasuke would **never** be tricked so easily, psh him being drugged would be like Naruto to stop eating ramen for a month, it's not going to happen." She said with a small smile when she spoke of Naruto, she didn't notice Sasuke surprised mouth set, or his angry eyes.

"Even if that were the case and this was real... And somehow Sasuke...you got drugged, why does it matter?" She asked unphased by his glare, she turned towards him and sighed at his glare.

"Not like that! You were going to give Oruchimaru your body _anyways Right?_ That was your plan, let him have your body and kill Itachi. To many faults in the "_fool proof_" plan if you ask me; but no one did!" She said and folded her arms, she had a small smug look on her face.

"I wasn't going to let Oruchimaru have my body, I was only using him to gain power then I was going to leave... Possibly kill him if needed." He said looking at her frustrated face.

"That's all you do any more is Kill people. You've lost sight of _right and wrong._" She said while turning away from him.

"Your an Idiot." She said as she closed her eyes and cuddled into the trees big roots.

"How so." He demanded and watched her as she yawned and cuddled into herself. A few moments passed and he was starting to wonder if she heard, or if she was asleep. He debated asking the question again, he opened his mouth to speak when she started.

"To _choose_ Oruchimaru. The Snake told you he wanted Itachi dead if he really, _really_ wanted your brother dead he would have killed him... _But he didn't. Did you ever wonder why?.._..." She asked her eyes still closed, tiredness laced in her voice.

She saw Sasuke lightly shake his head, his hair swayed in the small breeze and fell around his forehead, his spikes remanned untouched.

"Because _**he wasn't strong enough**_, or powerful enough to kill Itachi. But he promised you what you wanted so you would follow, and you did. Now look where you are." She said strongly and smugly until she reached the end then she whispered.

"Well your here to, your no better than me." He snarled at her, she opened her eyes and glared at him.

"I am actually. I could list a million reasons why. I'm Selfless, Protective, inspiring, helpful. Not for myself and not just for my friends but for innocent people, people I've never met!" She snapped at him, her green eyes wiped of tiredness. They held a small blaze.

"Oh yeah and a big one... I'm not DEAD! I'm living! My body is in the leaf village right now, while my soul is here!" She said angrily, her lips pulled back in mixture of a snarl and disgust, her eyebrows were furrowed and cast down in anger, few wrinkles were on her pale face, but they showed anger and disgust. She didn't even completely know how she knew that but it felt right.

"Now your dreaming." He said sarcastically as she growled further.

"It answers your question, where'd I go? _People can't leave Hell. I was never placed in it,_ I don't know why but I can come and go as I please. _**YOUR stuck here NOT ME**_!" She said angrily and stood up, she took a step forward but was blocked by a tall ugly man that had black hair and long claws, his eyes were all black.

"Excuse you!" She snapped out at him. He looked down at her, her growled and took a step forward, towards her, her arms were crossed and her head was held high.

"_Little bitch_... I haven't seen you around." He said and snorted, a frown set in.

"I knew you were ugly but I didn't know your personality was as well." She said and he look surprised she insulted him. Sasuke leaned on the tree, watching the display with a mix of amusement and curiosity.

"Now If you would _MOVE_ I can continue stomping off after a Rant!" She said and pushed him back, she started to move past him.

He roughly grabbed her arm and tossed her back into the tree, he screamed out as their skin made contact, he found his hand burning on fire, her eyes were a bright green, glowing, her body emitted a small halo of power, she moved off of the tree and glared at the man.

He screamed and stared at her, the fire went out and left his hand a charcoaled color, his skin melted off as black blood flowed from his hand. Or what was left of his hand. She stared in shock and horror, Sasuke was standing off the tree straight after the demon had touched Sakura. He watched the guys hand, and the girl that had caused it.

"Y-You... Your alive... No one can enter hell while being alive besides us Demons! You burnt me, your a _fallen_!" He said angrily and stepped back.

"**FALLEN! FALLEN**! Brothers and Sisters witness a **FALLEN** has entered are domain." He screamed and demons gathered, her eyes glowed and they gasped.

"What are you _fucking_ talking about?" She asked and looked angrily at the gathers.

"She swore!" One chimed surprised.

"She can't be a _fallen_!" One added.

"Touch her and see for yourself." He encouraged in fear.

One person out stretched his arm and quickly touched her arm, from behind. She jumped around and his arm went up in flames, she raised her head and the fire spread, she unconsciously and angrily set the flames on him.

People gasped and stepped back, some started to run. Only four remained. One stepped forward and asked her to state her purpose.

"My Purpose? What The _Fuck_ are you talking about?" She asked the one that they seemed to follow. A smirk acceded his face and he proclaimed.

"She's a _fallen_ yes, but she _unknowing_." He said and took a step forward, she glared up at him. He reached out, but went flying backwards. She hadn't moved to touch him but her eyes glowed a full black, her face broke and crawled underneath was a glowing red, two fangs came out and she hissed, her nails grew a few inches and a circle of purple emitted around her.

"She not a Fallen, she's a _Death Demon_." He said and apologized to her.

"I think a newbie, I'll show her to the Death Demons town, they'll teach her a few things." He said and offered the way, she took a step and found herself following. She thought it was a bad idea because everything seemed realistic but she needed to figure out what all this crap was, or what she was.

She followed for a while, they appeared in a small city, towers went high, she passed a border and then he took her into a small building, it looked like a library, she followed and he left her in the room, he told her he was going to get someone. She payed not attention to him, and browsed the books.

She found one that was labeled Fallen, she picked it off the shelf and held it in her arms. She kept going and found a few documents and Accords, she then found a prophecy.

* * *

**_A Spring Child born to live in Solitude or to live in fate_**

**_She bares a great challenge and weight._**

**_Death is never terminal._**

**_The one who was Decived and stollen from, shall ascend at her pronominal. _**

**_Lost in the Things she does not know._**

**_Her power will overflow._**

**_Heaven above and Hell beneath _**

**_Stuck in a world with unbelief._**

**_Those banned will rise and attack the lost fetish_**

**_Evil or Good, one shall perish._**

**_A cursed blade leaves her soul to reap_**

**_Night screams as the stars weep._**

* * *

Small images flashed in her eyes, an instant headache hit her, she pulled away from reading the small laminated prophecy. She looked at it and it seemed to glow, she looked away and back at it, she saw strange images as her head pounded.

_A man with large wings, but she couldn't see his face, gold light streamed in front of him, making him a shadow_, she squinted. She turned towards the cause of the strange images and whispers in her mind. She looked at it and grabbed it. She could tell it was a copy, she folded it and tucked it in her pocket.

She turned and found a book on what everyone was calling her, a Death Demon, she grabbed it and walked around the room towards a big book with a diamond like drawing on it, just it had two wings on its ends. She grabbed it and looked for more. She heard foot steps and impatient voices, she made three hand signs and shrunk the books, she slipped them in her ninja pouch that was on her right pocket.

She turned towards a tall blond haired woman, and a little taller than normal Red haired woman, her attention seemed to stay on the Red haired woman, she looked young but not a teenage young, maybe late twenties. She stared at the woman's curvy figure and her outfit.

Black leather skinny jeans, and a black leather jacket, large black eyeliner, a red tube top was under her jacket, she had large high heel boots and her hair was two thirds down her back. Sakura took in her appearance but nearly gasped at there resemblance. They had the same body form, and face shape, but what stranded out most was their same Eyes, both emerald green.

She gasped, the woman looked at her and obviously took in her appearance, the blond woman looked her over but didn't seemed to phased just a little surprised. The other woman took in every detail as Sakura had done to her. She felt a small connection between this woman, but didn't know what it was.

"Oh so your the one were showing the ropes to." The blond woman said nonchalantly.

"Linchni... I'll show her around, you can have a break." The Red headed lady said a little breathlessly still looking at Sakura.

"You sure, you've never liked doing "tours" alone." The blond lady named Linchni said unsurely.

"Yeah... I'm sure." She said almost more to herself than to Linchini.

"Whatever, see you later." She said and strolled off.

"..." They sat in a moment of silence neither breaking it, nor offering to break it.

"Hello... I'm Mebuki." The Red haired woman said with a Smile.

"I'm Sakura..." She said, suspicion vibrating through her voice.

"Well Child come with me." She said and started to turn when Sakura called out to her.

"I'm not a Child, I turn eighteen in three months._ I don't know or Trust you, so how about you answer a few of my questions before we go on a "field trip" hm?_" She informed and asked snobishly, he head raided and her open stance calling the woman to challenge her.

"My have you grown. I understand, you may ask questions. I'll explain everything I promise, but first... Can please get somewhere a little more private." She asked and glanced around, she seemed urgent to get out of the open.

Sakura nodded and followed close on the woman's heels. They walked through long twists and turns, many corridors, and few rooms. They arrived in a small room, it had many books but I was a more private library, older books were stored on the shelves.

"CLICK. CLICK. CHUUK." The three locks turned and Sakura raised a questionable eyebrow.

"For Saftey." The woman ensured with a smile.

"Sakura... I'm sure you have many questions and I have a lot of explaining to do. But we should start with your birth, or maybe their and our history first." The woman babbled and then apoligized to Sakura.

"I'm sure you've heard of Heaven... And I'm sure you've heard of Hell. Well all of the stories are true." Mebuki started explaining the Angels past, and present, then she Explained the Demons, and the Death Demons, The Warlocks and Witches. Here and there they would Argue and Sakura would make points like she was dreaming.

After Mebuki explained the history of their kind, she started to tell sakura about her Father. "He was Couragous, Strong, Smart. He always did the right thing." She talked about him so fondly.

"Did you know my father... You talk about him... So closely." Sakura asked genuinely interested.

"I had a child with him..." Mebuki said and looked at Sakura Nervously, almost scared of being disproven.

"W-Wait... Your my mother?!" She asked bewildered.

"Yes..." She said unsurely. She looked away, Sakura wrapped her arms around her mothers neck and pulled her in. Things made sense now, their appearances.

Her mother told her the story of how her father and herself, how they fell Inlove, and how they had a child but couldn't keep and raise it, they were both forbidden to see each other, how they broke the only rule.

"You never visited." Sakura said half angry half sorrowful.

"Sakura you have to understand we can not, are not allowed to see you, this isn't allowed. Your not suppose to know what you are, but you need to. Plus your adventuring in your sleep, that's called a Walker, your father could do that too." She said and tried to explain.

"I'm _Half Angel... Half Demon_..." She said unsteadily.

"_Many People fear you, and when people fear You they come after you to eliminate the fear. Be careful!_" She said cautiously.

"Sakura because of the _Threat to Heavan and Hell_ you possess, you have a select time frame. By your eighteenth birthday you have to keep the three dimensions; _Heaven, Hell, and Earth Balanced, Or over come your denomic side, and stay pure. Your the Prophecy child._" Her mother said and hugged her again.

"So if I'm the P-Prophecy Child then... I have to Solve the Prophecy and fulfill it. Do you know what any of it means?" She asked half angrily for the short notice, and half scared for such a responsibility for _keeping three worlds from colliding._

"Only that your the Spring Child. The rest doesn't make sense. Don't worry to much, just stay good." She said with a small smile.

"Stay good? _Stay good?! Your a demon and your telling me to stay good_?! How am I suppose to do all this is three months!" She cried out, tears stinged her eyes.

"Oh my god..." She whispered and dry sobbed without tears.

"What?!" He mom asked and stood up from her chair.

"S-Sasuke... If this is no dream... Then Sasuke he's... H-He's really... D-De..ad-d." She gasped and looked at her mom with horror. Her showing Sorrow and fear.

"Oh Hunny, people die, I'm sorry but there's nothing you can do." She said and rested her hand on her shoulder, Sakura stood up and brushed her hand off, her eyes growing cold.

"Do _NOT_ tell me there's Nothing I can do, there is _ALWAYS_ something you can do!" She said angrily and grabbed the four books she had been given, she grabbed them and ran, she had an idea in her mind.

"_He's not past saving_." She whispered to herself while she bolted out of the large building. Her plan swirled in her mind, she always thought that she'd have time, but she'd come up with a small back up, it wasn't completle but it would have to work, if she waited longer his soul would connect here and wouldn't reconnect this body and Earth.

She sprinted faster, her intentions clear, her eyes shun with determination and Hope. She heard Naruto and her promise, and found herself pushing her body to new limits, her speed increased, she was a blur but she was going to make it, _for team seven, for naruto, for herself. She was going to Save Sasuke... No matter what it took._

* * *

REVIEW FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER UPDATE?!


	3. Chapter 3 Redo THE LOST SOULS

**_Lost_**** Souls **

* * *

**_Chapter Three. Redo._**

* * *

I would like to explain this Becasue this is the first Chapter I really use it in a lot.

"BLAH BLAH BLAH." Speaking.

'BLAH BLAH BLAH.' Thoughts.

'**BLAH BLAH BLAH**.' Sakura's Inner.

* * *

She saw Sasuke standing beside the demon that had ordered her an escort earlier, she walked up to them calmly, her eyes more on Sasuke than on the Demon. She knew it wasn't smart to stay here especially after being told what she really was, and how if people knew what she was they would hunt her.

"You little Girl! What are you doing back here. I thought I made it clear that Demons like you are not allowed to enter act with the dead." He growled and looked at her furiously.

She looked up at him, Sasuke saw something flash in her Jade eyes but he couldn't figure out what is was before it was gone. "Leave." She growled at him and he laughed.

She felt a tug of power develop and rise, it bubbled beneath her skin, rage, impatience, sadness, confusion, determination. When he laughed she found her whole body moving without herself really thinking. Two inch black nail like claws had grown from her already long finger nails. Her eyes flashed a medium purple and her face crawled, the skin breaking like glass before settling again.

Her body emitted a strange power, that swirled around her it was a mix of a light orange with red streaks, and purple. The ugly classic Demon as her mother had told her found himself falling to the ground, his hands were on his head. He was holding his head in agony. Her head raised as their eyes remained locked, and his head remained pounding.

She stumbled back and broke the connection, her own head hurt. Mebuki wasn't lying there really is a block in my mind isn't there? She thought to herself. The man lay unconscious on the ground, Sakura looked at Sasuke surprise in her eyes, he also saw fear, and a strong determination.

"Y..ou weren't lying." She stated and looked at him, looking for a sign of being dead.

"Hn." He said and looked at the man in the ground, and back at her.

"I can... Bring you back... If you'll let me.?" She started really fast and slowed down, not thinking that maybe he didn't want to live again.

"How." He demanded and she looked at the man on the ground, he twitched. She took a step away from him, and unconsciously towards Sasuke, he almost growled but decided against it.

"It'll take to long to explain... Do you _trust_ me?" She asked with a small smile or hope. He shook his head a no, her smile fell and she looked away with frustration, her brows furrowed and her eyes narrowed.

"_Looks like you have to._.. If you want to live again anyways." She said, her voice was colder, her face was blank, her eyes didn't betray her. He smirked but her eyes were already closed. She focused on her body and when she found it again, she bit her thumb and drew a small symbol that came to her mind, rune... That's what Mebuki called them.

It burned threw his shirt, and he bit his lip to keep from saying or screaming something out. It sizzled threw his body and to his back, when it dies down it was a faint gold glow. She found her body, and held on with one hand, the vacuum started to pull, she grabbed Sasuke's right arm, she felt it pull more.

"Your not leaving!" The demon yelled and lunged at Sakura, who's eyes were closed. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and yanked her Into himself, as their legs started to vanish, then their waists, in a few seconds they were gone.

Sakura tumbled out of bed in surprise, she gasped and shook her head, it was too dark to really see anything, she reached over and pulled her curtains back, daylight flooded the room. She turned around with a sigh her head was pounding, when she turned around She nearly screamed.

Instead she jumped back and hit her head against the wall in surprise, she started to scream but stopped and looked at the light blue soul floating in the middle of her bedroom. It had small lacy holes by his heart, and some where his curse mark used to be, small ones on his head. She looked at Sasuke's small soul and frowned with sorrow in her eyes.

"You did it." He sounded as surprised as he probably ever would, which wasn't much. A small change from his monotone voice. She nodded still in shock herself. He stared at her expectantly and impatiently she narrowed her eyes at his disrespect to her, she wanted to tackle him but decided it would be best just to snap him in place a little.

"Don't look at me like that!..." She said and pulled out a scroll from under her bed, it had Half complete plans on it, she'd never finished it and had hoped she wouldn't have to, look how well that worked.

"What is that" He asked and tried to take it from her but his hand went through it.

"Give me a minute! ...If I'm right, your soul will be tempted to return unless your put in a body. It'll be temporary but if we put your soul in another body, then you can kill Oruchimaru and reclaim your body." She said and looked at him unsurely, she looked at her half complete plans and frowned.

"That's to long." He said angrily. His eyebrows ceased. He was frustrated with her and could hear it in his voice. She started to come undone.

"_Well what do you expect! I'm not going to fight Oruchimaru! And if you haven't noticed you have no room to talk because you can't do anything! You are a soul!... It's all on me._" She yelled and then whispered quietly.

"..." The silence lapse out and she shifted uncomfortably under his stare. Many thoughts went through his mind, she yelled at me was his first, a few others followed, his mind was surprised while his appearance showed anger and annoyance.

"Hn...I'm picking out the body." He said and she shivered at the icyness in his voice and the demand for a body, but nodded nothingless still not looking at him.

"Sakura!" Her mom called.

"What?!" She called out of her door.

"Ino's here to see you!" Her mom yelled and she heard feet coming up. She ran to Sasuke. Her eyes wide with fear, she tried to push him, but she stumbled through him.

"Go in the bathroom... Now!" She demanded and he growled. He disappeared as Ino threw the door open.

"Hey are you excited fortonight!?" Ino asked and jumped on Sakura's bed.

"Hmmmm... What's tonight?" She asked her mind else where, her eyes drifted towards the bathroom.

"Your DATE With IEKRO!" She screamed and Sakura paled. In the bathroom Sasuke wanted to growl in annoyance, Ino hadn't changed she was loud and obnoxious... 'Date?' He questioned himself.

"T-That's tonight?!" She asked and ran to her Calendar.

"It's the summer festival Sak... You didn't forget!" She asked and Sakura didn't answer.

"Yes I forgot, I've been busy and stressed! I think I'll call him, tonight's not a good night! Hell this week is going to be Hell!" Sasuke heard her say, he couldn't help but to be surprised, 'She had a date... Iekro..?'

"You canceled on him last time! He's going to lose interest if you keep canceling, he probably won't date you again or ask anyways if you cancel on him twice!" Ino stated good points.

"...I-I can't! Seriously... I want to but I'm busy. Maybe we won't date then..." She said with a twinge of Sadness and jealousy in her voice. She got a picture of Sasuke in the bathroom thinking she was stupid, talking about dates at a time like this. Who cares he can wait, I'm canceling a date with a guy I've liked for three months so he can live.

"Seriously Sak, you've liked him for three months, he finally asks you out and now your canceling... for the second time! What could possibly be so important that you can't go out with the Villages Hottie!" She asked and described with hearts in her eyes.

"A lot of things are more important than a Date!" She said, Sasuke heard the twinge of want in her voice, he was shocked how mature she had really become.

"Fine don't go. Can I take your place?!" Ino asked and they both laughed. Sasuke didn't see how that was funny to them, but decided to ignore it.

"Well I'll see you later, if you change your mind about the date, which you never do, your too _stubborn_! If you do call me!" Ino said before leaving.

She sighed and stood up, her back was towards him as he came out of the bathroom, she turned and had a fake smile plastered on. He could tell she was wanting to date this guy, but put him first.

"Let's figure this out?! Shall we?" She asked in a fake happiness and sat on her bed, her smile was good but he could see underneath she was upset about missing the date.

"Okay so a while ago, I worried we wouldn't get to you in time, so I found a old jutsu we can use. It can pull Oruchimaru's Snake form out of your body without harming it, or your mentality." She said and showed him a scroll she'd wrote her research on.

"You have to fight him;so i can make the attack, in the body we will get you. Then I'll reverse the So Buki No jutsu and place you in your original body?" She explained all her work in the scroll. He looked it over as she held it.

"So first, the scroll." She said and noted, she got up and started walking towards the door.

"And then the body." She said more to herself; in a disgusting voice, than to him. She didn't look to see if he was following.

"Who's Iekro?" He asked as she was leaving, he turned or hovered to look at her, his soul a bluish glow, his was thinner by the heart, she frowned at the question and at the small holes by his heart and chest, they made her sad.

"Not a topic I want to discuss anymore tonight." She said, her voice remained normal, but her eyes shun with Sadness and desire. He followed her out the door. After a ten minute walk and Sasuke half walking half hovering beside and sometimes in front of her, they approached the Hokage tower.

They walked a little further and found the hospital, many greeted Sakura. Boys wolf whistled, girls tried to chat, some sent envious glares or stares. Everyone here respected her, one boy tried to stop and talk to her but she danced right past him with a short insincere apology.

They walked past the Hospital and Sasuke cut her off, or tried to she walked through him instead of into him. She stumbled and stopped, their eyes clashed and he demanded "Why they weren't going in to get him the body."

"*_sigh_* I have to get the scroll first, it's not just any scroll Sasuke it's one of the seven forbidden Scrolls." She said very quietly. Looking around to make sure no one was Eavesdropping.

"Then Oruchimaru would have it." He pointed out and she hushed him. That name wasn't used around here to often sense Sasuke left and the Snake Sanin Attacked.

"He does it every three years so he created his own jutsu based off of the scroll, it's easier for him than to have three countries after him for the scroll." She explained and started walking again, he followed a step behind her. Glaring at her back.

'Great I have to work with her out if all people. She thinks she knows everything, she hasn't even left the security of the Leaf.' He thought and glared harder.

"Stop Glaring at me!" She demanded and kept walking, her pace never slowing. His glare intensified and she felt it baring holes through her back. She swirled on him, and he was three inches behind her.

"_I said stop glaring at me! I'm helping you! I don't have to, but I am. I get it you don't like me and you don't have to but the least you could do is be respectful and let me complete the jutsu!"_ She half hissed half whispered at him. He stopped glaring and walked past her, she let out a small hissing scream before she continued walking.

'She had changed, she used to yell at Naruto like that, now she yells at me. She'd grown more Confident. She doesn't let people walk over her, she's really changed, not just mentally... She'd grown into a more womanly body, nice curves, medium breasts, a medium ass, small and skinny figure but healthy, her hair had grown four times it's size sense they were in the Chūnin exams.' He noted as he watched her from the corner of his eyes.

He'd heard rumors when he was with Team Hebi and Oruchimaru, he'd heard that she had killed an Akatsuki member with little help, that she had surpassed the Fifth Hokage herself. At the time he pushed it away thinking that it was impossible and they were rumors, but now he wondered if they had some truth to them.

They continued walking side by side, her face was blank and she was looking up at the full moon, something flashed in her mind and she heard someone say **_"You raised the dead, this will not go unpunished. You originally had three months to find out what side you were on. Now you have one, next full moon your good must outweigh the bad or you must balance them or you shall remain as a Lost Soul."_**

She shook her head and blinked four or five times not understanding what she'd done wrong. She saw Sasuke looking at her but looked away, half Embarrassed, half still angry. Then it registered she had tipped the scales of life by bringing Sasuke back, she was a medic she knew all about this, it was unnatural.

So her life span, or deadline was shortened, now I have to figure out the prophecy in a month. She thought miserably and fought the urge to cry. She settled with a broken sigh. Sasuke had been watching her from the corner of his eyes, he saw her broken expression and was confused but didn't press the matter. Her emotions... And herself were only in his way, he would get his body and leave.

* * *

_'**Why did you want to bring Sasuke back so bad?**' her inner asked._

_'The Promise... Naruto and I made three years ago, I had the opportunity so I did.' She answered half of the answer._

_'**And**?' Her inner persisted._

_'... I want team seven again!? He's my team mate?' She guessed not completely knowing herself._

_'**Was your team mate... He was. You know he's going to leave when you give him his body... So why are you helping him**.' Her inner demanded and her night got worse._

_'Because he needs to know he still has a home and friends.' She answered angrily._

_'**Is that it?!**' Her inner asked and yawned._

_'**Or is it because now You are Dangerous and he's your escape... You'll hurt your friends and family. you need to leave the leaf, ...people will come after you, they'll try to protect you and end up hurt, get him a body and leave. You only have a month left anyways... Mise well not hurt the people close to you.**' Her inner started and she finished. Her minds joined for a minute without pain, and she realized she would have to leave to keep them safe._

* * *

"W-Were here." She said unevenly and looked up at the large opening that would have the scroll in it, she asked herself to make a reason for stealing the Scroll she shrugged and then _compromised maybe I don't need a reason for the things I do. Or not all of them anyways._

* * *

Hello my LOVELIES, I ASK OF YOU, EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE THAT HAVE READ MY STORY TO REVIEW :)


End file.
